


Flying High

by Blue_Night



Series: Silent Sounds [6]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Flying, Hearing Impaired John, M/M, Self Confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is flying for the first time since he became deaf again and Rodney watches him fly...</p><p>Set inbetween chapter 4 of 'And Life Goes On'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> I do believe that Rodney deserves his own POV in this series and he surely was as happy and touched as John was, flying for the first time in months again.
> 
> No beta-backup, so please excuse my mistakes!
> 
> Dear Popkin16, you always write wonderful comments underneath my stories, thank you for your feedback and encouragement. You love Rodney so much, so Rodney's POV is written especially for you!

Rodney watches John's fingers caressing the controls of Jumper1, his fingertips gliding over the shining buttons almost tenderly and with rapt devotion.

It has been more than eighteen months since John the last time has flown a jumper himself, back then, before a horrible explosion threw him through the air and made him deaf on both ears.

Rodney always knew that John would never forget how to fly, it's in his blood and will forever stay there, but he also knew that John had to learn to trust himself again.

He watches his flyboy letting the jumper climb into freedom, getting higher and higher until they fly out of the dark tunnel leading to the jumper-bay of Atlantis and reach the clear blue sky. The jumper is humming cheerfully, just as if the small space-ship was as happy to have his favorite pilot back as John is happy to finally fly again. The ship reacts to John's thoughts and to his fingers, obeying happily every command the hazel-eyed colonel is thinking the second he does.

John's beautiful eyes are shining with happiness, filled with unshed tears of joy and wonder. Rodney swallows, wiping furtively with his hand over his eyes to wipe away the one single tear that rolls over his face, because he is so touched by the expression on John's handsome face that he can't help but shed few tears of his own.

They climb higher, spiraling into the deep blue of the summer-sky over the Ancient's city and when Rodney looks out of the window, it seems to him that the towers of their beloved city are greeting them, encouraging John to do what he is meant for – flying. The sun is shining and Rodney leans back into his seat, turning his face to look at John, the grin on his face so wide that the corners of his mouth begin to hurt from being spread so widely, but he doesn't care, because he is so happy right now.

John grins back, wolfishly, letting the jumper climb and fall, fly big and small curves just like a young horse on a rodeo would do, trying to get rid of his unwelcome rider, but Rodney only laughs. He never gets sick when John is sitting in the pilot's seat, no matter what maneuvers his beloved hazel-eyed colonel might carry out and John of course, knows that quite well.

John circles the city again and again, flying small circles just around the highest towers and big circles around the whole city, before he suddenly speeds up, spiraling upwards again until they are flying just beyond the smooth white clouds traveling over the blue sky like a flock of big fluffy sheep.

Rodney "woohoos", not able to hold back his shouts of joy any longer and John "woohoos" back as they race with the jumper to the mainland and Rodney knows for sure that he will forever remember that precious moment, the day when John learned to trust himself again.

John has once been a flyboy and he will ever be a flyboy, no matter what will happen, because this is simply what he is meant to be.


End file.
